A Long Ways Off
by Shibuki
Summary: Corin, a disturbed sixteen year old, catches the attention of Reikai officials. All alone and faced with a fate that she can't handle. Running away into a unfamiliar world, can Cornin make them understand what she saw wasn't her fault?
1. Sketches

I used to have quite a few fanfics up on this site, but my Internet got shut off and they've seemed to dissappear!

So I am starting anew, clean slate!

Though I have to admit, I'm a bit rusty.

Give me some time and I'm sure it'll get better.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

She awoke with a blood curdling scream that startled everyone in the class room. Her black bangs were plastered to her forehead with a cold sweat.

"Corin, are you alright?" Miss Tstu questioned.

Corin wasn't alright. Her whole body trembled as a bead of sweat ran down cheek.

"No. I need out of here." Corin managed to gasp out.

Miss Tstu nodded not knowing what else she could do. Corin picked up her things and manewvered her way out of the class room. She didn't know where she could go. She didn't want to go home because her step-loser would be there to bombard her with questions. Corin decided that her best bet would be the park.

Luckily, Corin found an abandoned tree, where she then proceeded to sit against it's massive trunk. Unbeknown to her, the tree housed a stranger who watched her with caution, his crimson eyes never leaving her.

Corin reached into her bag and pulled out a binder. She then slid a sketching book out of the binder and began flipping through pages. The dark sketches caught the stranger's attention and he jumped down to a lower branch to get a better view, knocking a few leaves down causing Corin to look up.

_"She sensed me, but how?"_

Corin dismissed her thought of being watched and flipped to a blank page in her book. She then reached into her purse and pulled out a grey pencil. Corin hasn't been able to draw exactly what she saw but after that dream she now believed she could.She began to sketch a building. Simple enough, but as she kept on it only got darker. The building was distorted and various demons were in the flames.

_" Konema should know about this." _

The dark stranger disappeared from the tree.

I'm not so sure its my greatest piece of work but, it's a start. It's not very long because I didn't want to put my heart and sould into somthing that no one would read. ALL reviews are welcomed!! If people actuall like this, the next chapter will be a whole lot longer. TRUST ME!!


	2. Error

* * *

"Hiei, I understand your concern, but she is just your average human. There is no way she knows." Konema stated as he began shifting through the piles of paperwork on his desk.

"You don't understand! It's like she was there, watching it happen. There is noway it just popped into her head." Hiei argued.

"I bet she is just another one of those supernatural obsessed teens that just watched a horror flic." Konema said as he pulled out his 'stamp of approval' and began stamping away.

"You know as well as I, that those human producers have never even gotten close to being halfway accurate in those films of theirs!" Hiei continued his arguing and Konema just sighed.

"Alright. I give you permission to look into this. Now just let me get back to work." Konema pleaded with a wave of his hand as he dismissed Hiei.

Fortuntally, Hiei left without another word.

Just as Konema was about to get back to work there was a slight knock on the door.

"Come in."

It was Boton and she seemed hesistant. In her hands were about thirty folders and a stack of papers.

" Please tell me that is not more paperwork." Konema sighed as he shifted his gaze towoards Boton.

" No sir, not exactly." Boton stammard slightly as she fliched umcomfortably under his gaze.

"Then what is it, Bonton?" Koenma questioned as he stopped what he was doing.

"Well you see sir, there was an error." Boton started. " It's quite an old error, but we just found it.

"How old?" Konema asked.

"Six years." Boton mumbled.

"And why have we just now found this error?" Konema yelled in rage.

"We just did a soul senses sir." Boton whispered.

"We are suspose to have a soul senses on a yearly basis!" Konema shouted.

Boton was quiet as she figited with her fingers. Konema was trying to calm himself down. He knew that yelling at Boton would do no good. It simply wasn't her fault.

"Well what is the stats?" Konema asked after a few moments of silence and a mental count to ten.

"We're missing proxmitly thirty souls. They are connected, however. When they were alive, they all worked at the same manufacturing company, Kaikawa&Co. There was an accident with one of their machines and it caused the whole place to burn to the ground taking the lives of it's workers. But for some odd reason, the souls never checked in. There is no record of them at all." Boton summarized the problem.

"Are those the profiles of the missing souls?" Konema asked pointing to the folders in Boton's heands.

"Yes sir." Boton said as she laid them on his desk. "The owner of the company, Komo Kaikawa, is one of the missing."

"I see. Alright, thanks Boton." Konema said as he dismissed her.

* * *

Okay, there is the second chapter thanks to only ONE helpful review. I realized that the plot wasn't really revealed at all in the first chapter. So here is the second. Hope its enjoyable.


	3. Justified Stalking?

Chapter Two Correction: Sensus. Should've been Census!! Sorry guys!

* * *

"Hiei, she is just a normal human!" Yusuke shouted.

"SHH!" Hiei quickly wrapped his hand around Yusuke's mouth.

Corin looked over her shoulder as she continued walking. She quickened her pace.

"Yusuke, you have to take this more seriously. She almost noticed us." Kurama said gently as the boys continued following her.

"I think there is nothing to worry about! She has nothing! No energy, no gifts, nada!" Yusuke whispered to the best of his abilities.

"You didn't see what I saw. They were dark, real." Hiei stated.

"Oh come on, Hiei, lots of teens now a days are disturbed. It's the new thing. It's cool." Yusuke dragged on.

Hiei kept quiet as they watched Corin sit down on her front porch. She was obviously locked out.She sat her books down beside her and stared down at feet.

Hiei watched her intently as he saw a tear roll silently down her porcelain cheek.

Corin was locked outside for a good half hour until a large man opened the door and rushed right by her without a word, to his car. Corin waited until the car was out of sight before standing up. As she stood up, a woman opened the door. She had bruises on her face and around her arms, her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and her hands were trembling uncontrollably.

The woman stepped aside as Corin looked at her and then walked in, brushing shoulders.

"Hiei, look it's late. I promised I'd meet Keiko for dinner." Yusuke complained as he said his goodbye and then began walking towards the Food Court, where he was suppose to meet Keiko.

"She's a pretty gal. I can see why you would want to stalk her, Hiei." Kuwabara laughed.

Hiei's hands clenched into fists as he struggled to hold back his anger.

"Now, now, Hiei." Kurama said as he placed a hand on the tempered demon's shoulder.

Hiei was shaking with anger; he was furious.

Kuwabara looked down at his watch. It was getting late and he had to take his contacts out. Well at least that was his excuse. He really just wanted to spend some quality time with his beloved cat.

Kurama and Hiei watched as Kuwabara scurried off ranting on about his contacts.

"Hiei, she'll be fine. She's home. " Kurama said while he tried to pull Hiei away.

"You go home to your mother. I'll stay here." Hiei's voice came out cold and sent shivers down Kurama's back.

Kurama gave once last glace at Hiei and then headed down the road towards his house. He was worried about Hiei. It is an unusual obsession, especially for Hiei.

Hiei quickly climbed the tree next to her window. He watched her as she sat at her desk and continued the sketch that she was working on in the park. She intrigued him to a point where he scared himself. How could he have so much wonder over a simple human wench?

Corin cleaned up her desk and then disappeared into the hallway. Hiei was driven mad with anticipation. He sat on the tree limb, unmoving, fidgeting his fingers, waiting for her to re-enter the room.

When Corin finally entered her room, Hiei almost fell from his perch. She was wearing her bed clothes, if you could even call them clothes. He bottoms were very short shorts otherwise referred to as "booty" shorts, black and white zebra stripes. Her shirt was a tight fitting black tank that came down to just above her pierced belly button.

As Hiei's eyes scanned over her body he couldn't help but notice the burn scar across he right shoulder and the fresh purple bruises on her thighs.

* * *

Well tell me what you think. I tried to make it longer than the first two, and I think it is.  
Remember, all reviews are welcome: flames, advice.. etc..

Thanks!


	4. All fair in Love and War

Thanks for the reviews!

This chapter is to give more insight on Corin.

So enjoy!

* * *

Fortunate enough for Corin it was Saturday. Every teen lives for the weekends, but for Corin, the weekends had their downsides too. Her step- father had the weekends off.

Since her father died, Corin has been strange. All of the many shrinks said the same thing. It was a grief phase and that she'd grow out of it soon enough. It had been twelve years since the accident and Corin still hasn't outgrown her " phase". For what she saw that day, no five-year old should ever have to witness.

Of course, after the accident, her mom thought it be a good idea to get away for a while. So they moved to America for nine years. During that time her mother meet a man, an American man. To Corin and her mother alike the Americans were like a whole new species. They did everything so strangely, and seemed to always be in a rush. The Man, Jermey Neely, was different at least he appeared to be. Corin's mother thought that she had found love again, but in reality all she found was an acholic American. They were wed at a small chapel on the country-side. Although, Corin was thoroughly against the marriage, she knew that they needed him to provide for them. Her mother was a simple, humble, house-wife with no education and no job. Jeremy appeared the perfect match for them, at leat at first.

When Corin turned fourteen, her mother and Jermey decided to move back to Japan. She wanted Corin to live the life her father had wanted her to. Everything seemed perfect once they moved back to Japan, but four months later everything changed. Jermey became angry and violent and brought home mistresses. What could her mother do? If she filed for divorce she'd be left with no house, no money, and Corin would be put into an orphanage. So she put up with the beatings, the mistresses, and she even accepted the rapes and beatings towards her own daughter, hoping that one day Corin could escape.

However, Corin seemed to always be in a different world. She never talked much, and she never cried. She didin't seem to be aware of the violence around and directed towards her. But when she was alone, she picked up on every little thing. She was extemley aware of everything going on in the world around her. But still, she never cried. Instead she locked away all the bad things and only lived for the good. Her mind was filled with bolted doors, chains, and locks, that kept everything in it's rightful place.

As usual, Corin woke up early Saturday, about four o' clock. She wanted to get gone before her step-loser woke up. She spent all Saturday and Sunday wondering around, lost, only coming home in the late hours to sleep. Although today did have one exception. Instead of wondering through parks and woods, Corin ventured to the ruins of Kaikawa& CO., the scene of the fire that took her father's life. She crouched down on the same rock where she had sit and watched it burn and where she heard the cries of her father and his workers as their souls were devoured by that beast, to be lost in eternity, never to find peace.

She just stared, her eyes lifeless and her body never moving. She was thinking that her father's soul was somewhere in pain, wanting to be free to go to the Spirit World. She hated that beast that ruined her life, cause if it wasn't for him, she would've outgrown her " grief phase" a long time ago and her mother would've never had to marry Jermey, but all is fair in love and war.

Hiei sat in the tree three feet away from where Corin sat. He tried endlessly to probe her mind for any answers but all he came up with were doors, chains, and locks. There was something she was hiding and it only caused Hiei to be that much more interested in her.

_''Hiei, are you following her again? came Kurama's voice in Hiei's head._

_Hiei didn't reply._

_"Hiei." Kurama stated._

_" She's blocking me Kurama. She's hiding something." Hiei said._

_" Then you should talk to her, in person. Befriend her and then find out what she's hiding."_

_Hiei pondered __the thought._

_" It's simple enough." came Kurama's voice once again._

_"Simple for you. You talk to them on a regular basis. I don't"_

_" Well then I will do it."_

_" Why? Everyone else thinks I'm insane." Hiei complained._

_" I can see it really bothers you and besides she is linked to our new mission."_

_" Mission?" Hiei questioned._

_" Yes, her father and many others were killed by and accident in that building.-" Kurama began to explain._

_" So?" hiei interrupted._

_" The souls never showed up." Kurama finished._

Before Hie had time to think about what Kurama had said, he saw the red- head walking towards Corin.

Kurama sat down in the mossy grass next to her.

"Hey." Kurama smiled.

Corin didn't act like she noticed him until a few moments later when she nodded a "hello" in acknowledgement.

" It's a lovely morning" Kurama said as he listened to the birds chirping their " good mornings."

" I guess." her voice was astonishing. Kurama was so surprised that it took him a moment to put himself back together. It had a musically quality, a purity. It was almost familiar. Like he'd heard once before.

" Its a shame what happened here." Kurama said as he gestured towards the rubbles of what was once the famous Kaikawa&CO. manufacturing company.

Corin was silent for a few minutes until she finally spoke.

" Who are you?" she questioned.

" Oh pardon me. My name is Suuichi. Suuichi Minamino." He said as he held out his hand.

Corin took his hand in her soft one and shook it. Kurama waited for her to introduced herself but she released his hand and continued staring.

" May I ask you name?" Kurama asked looking at her intently.

" Corin. Corin Kaikawa." She didn't look at him as she spoke.

Kurama didn't want to offend her by asking about her father. It was too soon and he knew she didn't trust him. He stared at the ruins to and silence was between them for more than an hour.

"Yes! My father was murdered here on June 14, 1996!" She stood up and shouted staring down at Kurama with bits of anger flashing through her eyes.

"Murdered?" He repeated.

" Yes! Murdered!" She continued, her voice still raised.

"It's just that I thought--" Kurama started but was interrupted.

" An accident?! No, it was more than just an accident! That beast stole my father from me!" She yelled once again.

Kurama looked into her eyes, searching for answers. He didn't find answers, but what he found in her eyes was exactly the same thing that could be found in his eyes. Another soul.

" I . I-" Kurama began.

"Don't bother. You'll just say it was my imagination, like all the others! But what I saw was real!" With a quick turn of her heel she took off in the other direction.

Hiei jumped down from the tree and landed in front of Kurama.

" Way to go. You've made her angry." Hiei said dryly.

He then waited for a reply but never got one.

_" All fair in love and war." The melodic voice echoed in Kurama's memories._

* * *

Hopefully you've enjoyed this one! I wanted to give a backdrop on Corin so tell me whats up. If you have any ideas. Please message me! I'll be sure to take them into consideration!

All review welcomed!

Thanks!


End file.
